User talk:Pkmn Trainer/Archive 1
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Wheely Big Cheese/Pullback page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RA2 (Talk) 20:12, April 10, 2010 Stop Removing Technogames info I shall quote TG here: If you want to improve the article, I suggest you add more to Hydra's part rather than removing that little info. Thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) To Helloher OK Please sign your comments in the future. There is a big sign that says 'This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or by using the signature button' Please do so, thanks. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Series 4 redone Please do not touch the Series 4 redone pages. You need 500 constructive edits before you can participate. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RoboFan 11:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I shouldn't edit RoboFan 12:34pm 12/04/10 RoboFan 15:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm really lousy at all this stuff. RoboFan 15:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC)I'm a huge fan!!! RoboFan 16:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Everyone hates me :( RoboFan 16:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Someone!!!! Quick!!!!! Send me a message before I DIE OF BOREDOM.l-O IMPORTANT RoboFan 19:38, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Someone! A joke, an insult, anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :I understand what you say, but you should lay off others' userpages. We all have our own opinions. Please don't be an attention seeker, but make constructive edits, --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 20:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Two things: 1) Please type your comment before your signature. 2) Please do not post comments on other people's user pages. Talk pages is fine, but please do not do so on the actual user page. Thank you. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) You sure it's not your phone number? (snigger) No, just kidding. Okey-dokey then. RoboFan 17:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) BTW how do I do that??? What? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:52, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RoboFan 17:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature after my comment. RoboFan 20:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me soon? Thanks:). :You know the signature button you press? Type your comment first, then press it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Right, thank you :).RoboFan 14:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm Cunfuzzled Who is TG?RoboFan 15:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :TG, or Toon Ganondorf, is an admin here. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 15:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Ok. I heard of him. Oops! Sorry! Forgot to sign.RoboFan 15:53, April 24, 2010 (UTC) thanks Thank you for complimenting my edit. Did you know that just 6 more article ceations will result in the 1000th article on the wiki? It would be a great feat to create the 1000th article for the wiki.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 16:26, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I wanna make that edit! Although someone else will probably beat me to it.RoboFan 16:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes This is how to create a userbox. I'm using the example from my userpage saying I'm mad: . To see how it looks, see my userpage. Your images need to be 64px, and no thumb.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 19:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I had to correct your userbox, because your image was a thumb. Remember this next time. --'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Axe-C-Dent Don't worry, it's been fixed now. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:16, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Question I just randomly came up with that when I was writing my sig. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Here are things you can do. Some will earn you a badge. Robot Wars Wiki:Job List. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:55, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Series 5 Redone If you want somewhere to put you Alternative Series 5 seeds, then I've created a similar page in the Pits Forums. You can put it there if you want. --Hogwild94 12:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well, an admin in a way is like a supervisor who helps to run and maintain the site. And Man City? What a poor choice of team! Just kidding, if you need help with anything on here, just let me know. ManUCrazy (talk) 20:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :It appears that when you edit sometimes, you accidentally remove the " Signature As you may be able to tell from my really plain signature, it's not really my department. If you ask Helloher I'm sure he'll be happy to help you out. Christophee (talk) 21:07, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :What colour and text would you like to have in your sig? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Do you want Velocicrippled or whatever it was to link to your talk page? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, go to your preferences, which can be found under more in the top right had corner of he screen. Paste this: RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) in the 'custom signature line', and tick the box underneath. Then save it. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's no problem. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I dunno. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Archiving It's a pretty simple process. Just to to your talk page and select "Move" at the top and move the page to User talk:RoboFan/Archive 1. Then go back to the original page (now a redirect) and replace it with this: It might actually be easier to edit this section and copy and paste the code from there as this way you don't get all the different lines where they should be. Just make sure you don't include the "nowiki" code. That should do it. If you have any problems let me know and I'll do it for you. Christophee (talk) 13:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :What exactly is the problem? Are you not allowed to move pages? Either way I'll do it for you now. Christophee (talk) 14:35, May 26, 2010 (UTC) There you go All done. Christophee (talk) 14:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) incredwars and Chocolatebunnyman Heat L-O please Hey, Robofan, want to judge a incrediwars match go to this page http://www.physicsgames.net/game/IncrediBots_2.html then on search type incrediwars4heat Mb2. After that put the vote for who you think won alright Regards Chocolatebunnyman 05:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Not being pushy but could you hurry to vote for the battle Regards Chocolatebunnyman 11:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) That is fine Rammingspeed voted Regards Chocolatebunnyman 23:24, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how you said "I made a new Cassius out of LEGOs it has a flipping frame and a series 3 fire storm lifting arm inside it so it acts like a pair of jaws to dump opponents OOTA. (I've done it & it works) And the frame has a rotating drum and 2 spinny discs on the business end of the frame with 2 Gravedigger-like spikes on each side of it an 2 adjustable spikes to lower ground clearence and to spear other robots." well i wouldn't mind having a look so can you upload it on my or your talk page. Regards Chocolatebunnyman 04:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I can't because I'm locked out of my account. Plus I've changed it so it's got 1 big flippa and a stronger frame. 14:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC)